Belong
by Writer0895
Summary: A Bunch of James/Lily drabbles encompassing different years of their lives.
1. Belong

(one-shot- drabble)

**Belong**

_"I don't even remember the season. I just remember walking between them and feeling for the first time that I belonged somewhere."  
― Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

Lily Evans never belonged; not when she was a kid and not as she grew up. She didn't stand out extraordinarily but just never really belonged. Even when she was a kid and all her friends had decided that chocolate was the best ice cream ever, she nodded in agreement. She convinced herself that she really liked chocolate too but in reality, she preferred vanilla. There was something enticing about vanilla's smell that she couldn't resist. As she grew older, she preferred her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders; not because she looked better that way, simply because that was what everyone preferred. Deep down inside, she liked them out of the way, tied up in a fancy plait.

The pictures that decorated the Evans' mantelpiece will tell you this- Lily Evans didn't belong there. Her eyes were a striking almond green, entirely different from her parent's or her sister's blue ones. She had chalked of her red tresses to a genetic abnormality from a very young age. No one in her family had red hair as she did, save one distant cousin and she didn't even remember her name. And even her cousin didn't have the exact same shade. Lily's hair was slightly darker.

Among her many different qualities, Lily Evans was also a witch and witches don't belong in the world of normalcy, of Muggles as the wizarding term would be. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and every summer when she came back home for her holidays, her sister reminded her of the cruel fact that haunted her. She didn't belong there with her non-magical family. She was a witch, a freak.

This leads one to assume that nine months of her year would be filled with excitement and fun as she spent them at her magical school. Admittedly, she enjoyed her classes and she did have fun but she didn't belong there either, not really. She was from a Muggle family, she wasn't supposed to have the magical gene, she just did. She was an abnormality once again, someone who wouldn't be accepted for what she was - helpless. She was a part of the magical world but she didn't belong there, not by a long shot.

By the time she was nineteen, she was used to it. She had given up entirely on hoping to belong anywhere. She had found happiness without being a part of anything real. She had found friends. She had several boyfriends. She was happy and as content as one can be while being an outsider. She had accepted that wouldn't belong and she was fine with it. She was happy.

But half asleep, as she snuggled closer towards her fiancé, who in return, unconsciously put his arm around her, she couldn't help but feel like she belonged. She belonged there, in his arms and she was safe there, from the cold wind coming through the open window. She was happy, content and she wasn't on the outside looking in. James Potter made her realize that she could after all belong. She wasn't an abnormality and she certainly didn't need to get used to feeling as one. He opened a part of her that was meant to be someone else's; a part that she had kept hidden away and he didn't realize it. She belonged in his arms.

For once in her life, she belonged.


	2. Night

_**A/N**__: Shout out to Shelby Hermione Malfoy for the amazing reviews. _

**Night.**

Lily's favorite time of the day was early in the mornings, when the sun was just coming up. She loved the possibilities it brought with itself. James, on the other hand, preferred the night. His reasons weren't as deep as hers and they varied more often than not but somehow, his favorite time of the day was night time.

When he was a kid, night was equivalent to dark and in the dark lurked his fears. None of his friends knew it, save Lily, that his father would walk him to his room at night. His father tucked him in the bed and read him a story every night till his heart settled down and his fears were vanquished. When his father died soon after, he did what his father had always asked him to- he faced his fears. In the night, he found out that he was a Gryffindor. He learnt that darkness was his friend and that the night held possibilities.

As a mischievous kid, he took advantage of every single opportunity that the night provided. Even at Hogwarts, he played out most of his pranks in the night with Sirius by his side. It was in the night that he strolled along the grounds with his friends, as animals in the full moon and as humans under the stars.

It was a late night patrol when he had the guts to kiss Lily mingled with the hope that she wouldn't push him away. It was a night that witnessed their blossoming love. It was night when he found that his mother had passed away. And when everything felt hopeless and insignificant, the night gave him strength. It gave him the power to go on and provided the arms to collapse into. The night gave him Lily, worried and strong, comforting, caring, perfect.

Harry was born in the middle of the night, red and wailing and James knew that he loved the kid. He picked him nimbly in his arms, scared of dropping him, Lily in a bed by his side with her fingers caressing his arm. He felt her and he felt Harry and the night quivered by the intensity of their love.

He had his share of bad nights, sleepless nights, night spent in bushes spying on Death Eaters for an Order mission. He had his nights of waiting for Lily to come back, safe and alive. And every single one of those nights made him love her, love their baby even more.

Nights meant staying up with Harry and making him laugh as his mother rested. Nights were intimate and reserved for his family. Nights meant sneaking out with Sirius from under Lily's strict forbiddance for a butterbeer or two. Nights meant convincing her that he really was sorry. She would fall asleep, her body turned away from his, still angry but as the clock ticked by, she would unconsciously roll over to his side and wrap an arm around his waist. Night meant that no matter how bad their fight, Lily would be by his side. He was forgiven at night.

Even his last night contained the dream that maybe the Dark Lord would fall and maybe his kid would make it out alive. Just like every other night, his last night made this dream also come true.

* * *

A/N: Review! And check out my other one shots too. Thanks.


	3. Impossible

A/N: Alright, so for my next drabble, you all can leave me a prompt in the reviews and I will use it. It can be anything (hopefully reasonable). Slightly big but this was fun to write. Onward then -

* * *

Impossible. There was something about the way that word rolled off her tongue, so smoothly. The realm of impossibility excited her. Some days she would go as far to say that it shaped her into the person she was.

"But that's impossible." Lily Evans, a bright girl with shiny red hair stared at her new best friend in awe and fascination.

"It's possible with magic." Severus Snape, a short black haired boy of similar age replied, shaking his head seriously to further emphasis his point.

At 8 years of age, Magic was her most thrilling discovery and yet absolutely impossible.

* * *

"Potter!" Lily, a 5th year Gryffindor prefect attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, entered her common room, positively murderous.

James Potter, the boy in question looked up when she yelled out his name and unaware, a soft smile slipped on his lips. James Potter was quite good looking and undoubtedly talented, both in sports and academics but above all, he had a gift for irking Lily.

"I'll make sure you get a good funeral mate." His best friend Sirius Black whispered, flicking his long black hair out of his eyes.

James rolled his eyes at him, getting up to greet Lily.

"Potter! Why do all my books sing love ballads every time I open them?" she snarled, her green eyes furious.

"I don't know, you tell me." He smirked in response.

Clenching her fists to reign in her temper, she said, "Oh I am sure you had something to do with it. Take off the charm Potter."

"Jumping into conclusions, are we now."

"Potter, every stupid love poem is asking me to go out with you. Take off the charm." She yelled, her rage getting better of her. "Now." She added menacingly.

James cocked his head to the side, a sly look on his features.

"May be it's a sign my love, maybe we should be going out."

Frustrated, she hurled her book at him and dropping the rest of the pile on the table. Throwing her hands in the air, she walked away. "Give me those back when the charm's undone." She called out, slamming the portrait.

At 15 years, despite what everyone else tried to convince her, James Potter was an impossible git.

* * *

Lily pulled her cloak closer as she sat on the grass, a book propped open in her lap. Beside her, her friends sat, chattering away. She paid some attention to them and her text but mostly, she stared at the lake, lost in her own thoughts. A lot had changed over the years. A bell rang in the distance, indicating the end of her free period. Her friend got up hurriedly but she took her time. Her next subject was potions and her professor would excuse her tardiness; he always did anyway.

Making her way to the entrance hall, she was jostled out of her mindless reverie when she saw him. He was walking briskly, a scowled etched on his face. Severus Snape, her best friend was now walking away, not noticing her. She sighed and looked away, as tears threatened to prickle her eyes. It was impossible to save him; she had tried but he was beyond repair.

* * *

There was a loud cheering from the crowd that had gathered around the bar at Hogshead.

"Sirius!"

"Sirius!"

"Sirius!"

Everyone chanted, edging the boy to finish his firewhisky. He complied, a smug look on his face as he chugged away. His competition, James rolled his eyes as he picked up his mug. He was half a glass behind Sirius but he was determined to catch up.

"C'mon James!" someone cheered him but his voice was lost as Sirius set down his final glass, emerging victorious.

Laughing, and slightly drunk, Sirius clapped James on the back, causing him to choke on his drink. A roar of laughter emerged from the audience as everyone started dispersing. Hogshead bar was closed save for the members of the Order of Phoenix. The occasion was a celebration, one that took place after a long time. They had successfully prevented an attack by Voldemort, a terrorizing phenomenon, and his band of followers- death eaters and they didn't lose a single man on their side. It was joyful meeting.

Lily smiled, placing her hand on his as James slumped into the seat opposite hers. Both of them had half consumed drinks in front of them. Sirius meanwhile was attempting to stand on the bar, another drink in his hand. Once again the attention turned towards him and a waiting silence fell. "To defeating Voldemort." He declared, blinking his eyes. He was clearly drunk past coherence. "Hear! Hear!" was the response as everyone drank to his toast. Lily raised her drink and taking a sip, placed it back on the table. Sirius, in an attempt to take a fancy bow, had fallen face first on the floor and was being prodded awake by an exasperated Remus and Peter.

Lily threaded her fingers through James hair, taking in the scene before her. Alice Longbottom, a healer, was checking on Sirius as he despite his semi consciousness attempted to flirt with her.

_Defeating Voldemort_

His words came back to her and she sighed; defeating Voldemort was going to be an impossible task.

* * *

"And you may now kiss the brid-"

James hadn't even let the minister finish his sentence as he pulled lily in a passionate kiss. Giggling but smiling, elated, she kissed him and finally pulled away, the fire in her eyes matching his. They had been awaiting this day for a long time now. She leaned forward and pecked him once more, unable to quite contain herself.

His hazel eyes twinkled, his fingers playing with her ring in their intertwined hands. And Lily knew, with James her side, nothing would ever be impossible.

* * *

Lily clutched Harry in her arms, her heart beating frantically. She had heard him, heard his screams and it took her everything in power to not run after him. A tear trickled down her cheek as she placed Harry in his crib, her wand steady in her hands.

Standing protectively in front of Harry, she faced Voldemort. She was ready, for the first time, to fight Voldemort. From the corner of her eye, she saw him; her James, lying lifeless on the floor, his green sweater clinging to his torso. When she fought, she fought solely for Harry. She didn't fight for herself anymore. Tears blurred her vision as she stepped in the line of his curse. She could hear her screams mingled with Harry's and his roar as he mouthed the words and then suddenly, impossibly, she could see James and she made peace with her death. Living in a world without James Potter would've been impossible anyway.

* * *

A/N: This is the first time I broke down while writing- Merlin! Lily and James deserved way more time than they got. You know the drill- Review.


	4. Patronus

**A/N**: The prompt was 'Patronus' by 'Hermione is my role model'. Cheers! I hope you like it. The rest of you feel free to leave a prompt.

**Disclaimer**: I have a taste in Literature, quotes and good music but not however, the rights to Harry Potter universe, James Baldwin or The Beatles.

* * *

**Patronus**

Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up. _\- James Baldwin_

_or_

_Love, love me do.  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please, love me do.- The Beatles_

The relative silence in your ears is suddenly filled with the buzzing of students as you enter the Great Hall for breakfast. You ignore it, just like you ignore the urge your palm has to draw out your wand and hex somebody. You walk in silence towards the Gryffindor table, a frown etched upon your face. Your friends trail behind you, sharing glances that you can't see but your shoulder blades feel them. You ignore your friends, just like you have been ignoring everything else since the past night. You wish you could just ignore what happened last night, but you can't. She has always been like that- impossible to ignore and that kiss... A frustrated groan escapes your mouth, your hands finding themselves making their way to your hair. You aren't surprised to find her missing from breakfast. She was avoiding you, naturally. You can't comprehend the workings of her mind. You tug your hair once more before spooning your porridge. You feel Peter turning towards you, undoubtedly to ask you about her. He never had much tact anyway; Remus would probably have tried a more subtle approach. But then, just as you spot Peter's mouth opening, you notice he glances towards Sirius, closes his mouth and reaches for a piece of bacon. You are pissed, an irrational anger surging through your veins. You scowl at your porridge as you get up hastily. You are half way out of the hall when you notice your friends aren't following you and you are glad for that. You need to be alone. And besides, Sirius wouldn't miss his breakfast for hell.

Just as you exit the Great Hall, you spot her friends, Marlene, Hestia and Alice making their way down, laughing slightly over something Marlene said. You only realize your feet have planted themselves in their way when they look at you questioningly. "Ermm…," You run your hands through your hair when you realize that they are waiting for you to speak. "Have you guys seen Lily?" You struggle to maintain a neutral expression but from the wry smile Alice gives you, you know you have failed. "Hospital wing, she's down with something."Marlene replies, an amused look on her face. A sigh leaves from your lips as you thank them. Despite your firm stance to not give in to temptation, you find yourself outside the hospital wing, running down the floor with your incessant pacing unable to decide- to go in or not. Finally you decide to feign a headache and enter the wing only to find it empty. Madam Pomfrey isn't there and neither is Lily. Annoyance grips your bones as you walk towards Defense; you barely make it in time. You decide right then, standing next to Sirius who is getting Remus to review his homework, that you are done. You are not going to chase after Lily Evans anymore. The pang in your heart tells you it is going to be difficult but dang it all, you are James Potter and you will damned if you apologize to that minx of a girl for something that isn't your fault. You didn't initiate the kiss; you were perfectly fine patrolling the castle like usual. And you weren't the one to run away moments after, muttering a quick apology. The only thing you could be faulted for was not running after her but you have done enough of that in your years of experience. A wry grin spills on your face but doesn't last long. The door opens at last and your fellow N.E.W.T students file in beside you.

PATRONUS.

Written in the neat loopy handwriting of Professor Bertram, the word occupies the top of the board followed by more details on the topic. You sit behind with your friends, tuning out as your professor rambles about the topic. Remus takes notes, detailed ones no doubt and Sirius doodles on his parchment. Peter had dropped the subject after your sixth year at Hogwarts, and a good thing too for he is sloppy with the subject and Professor Bertram is all thorough and perfect. Without your permission, your mind leaps to her and how absolutely perfect she is with her work. You are enthralled, wondering how she manages to make time, despite her various other engagements. You close your eyes, worried about how quickly (and so easily) your mind manages to slip to her. The back of your eyelids are red, the exact shade of her hair and you groan, leaning your head on the desk. Somewhere, in the back of your mind you register that Professor Bertram has declared that the class should practice the spell but you can't find yourself to care. Still, you feel Sirius burning holes in your slump figure through his eyes and you straighten up but do not look at him. The room is filled wisps of white vapor and excitement. You roll your eyes and take out a piece of parchment, taking notes because you can't recall a single happy memory and you know very well that your patronus won't take place, not with your mind messed up and unfocused, all thanks to that green eyed witch. Professor Bertram makes her way around the classroom and stops at your desk. Before she can say anything however, Sirius speaks to her.

"He isn't ready to perform a patronus, professor." He lies for you. "His parents are aurors and he is worried, you know professor, with everything that is happening and…" he trails off, a hopeful expression on his face. Professor Bertram remains unconvinced however, because she approaches you and places a gentle hand on your shoulder in what she assumes to be a comforting gesture. "Everything that is happening is all the more reason for you to be able to perform a patronus, Mr. Potter." She then asks you to get up (like you have any choice in the matter) and perform the spell. She can't seem to get through her thick skull that you can't bring yourself to conjure a happy memory for her fucking class.

You stand up nonetheless and draw your wand. Sirius gives you thumbs up, and mouths 'good luck' and you can't somehow bring yourself to be mad at him. He did try his best and he didn't even know the matter in its entirety. As far as mates go, you decide he is pretty damn great. He didn't know about the kiss. You close your eyes once again, deciding to even if for a moment, just forget her and finish the bloody ponce of the assignment. But once your eyes are shut, you can't seem to forget her. It was though she is inside of you, her laughter running through your veins, the red of her hair shining on the back of your lids once again. Her green green eyes sparkle with mischief and your heart beats with the same odd frequency as that of the position of the freckles across her nose. Merlin, the girl was eating you inside out. If love was a battle, she was conquering you.

You speak the words 'Expecto Patronum' and a few wisps shoot from your wand. Professor Bertram nods her head and asks you to try again. After four such attempts, when you have taken to ignoring her speak yet again about your wrist movements, you let your mind wander off. You can feel her tongue darting on your lips, her fingertips brushing the nape of your neck. Your fingers curl near her waist unconsciously and you wait but she never moves away. You snap back to attention, a flush spreading through your cheeks when you realize that you have been fantasizing through your professor's suggestions. Nodding absently, you cast the spell one more time, your heart still set on Lily. Lily Evans and her kisses and how her tiny beautiful ink stained hands fit perfectly in your calloused ones.

And this time, by some miracle, it works. A Stag stumbles from the tip of your wand, galloping around the room showing off. The room stills as eyes follow the antlers and land on you as the animal comes to a standstill before you, almost waiting. Professor Bertram congratulates you, awarding 10 points to the Gryffindor as the class claps in awe. The deer bents its head slightly, as though taking a bow. It is magnificent really but you don't feel like that. You don't feel strong or confident or anything of that sort. The closest you came to feeling like in a very long time was…last night, walking beside Lily and watching as she chortled in laughter at the dirty joke you just told her. You suck in a deep breath as you stuff your books back into your bag and strode out the door. Professor Bertram has given you permission to leave while the others practice and you know exactly what to do with your time. Because a single memory of Lily Evans has left you with the potential to cast a corpeal Patronus, because you may not be happy but Lily Evans is your happy place. And as much as her moving away kills you, her lips on yours make you happy. And you admit, you are done begging, pleading and chasing after Lily Evans but heaven knows you are never going to be done with Lily Evans.

You find her later sitting in the Gryffindor common room as you go to fetch the Marauder's map with a handkerchief next to her, her nose a bright red. She smiles wryly at you and beckons you over. You obey, glad, so so glad that she made the first move.

"I hope you didn't catch the flu because of my mad hormones." She says in a way of greeting and a burst of laughter rips from your abdomen, the defined irises of your hazel eyes melting away in a pool of honey.

"Why did you run away last night?" you ask, even though you aren't sure if you want to know the answer.

She rolls her eyes, the smile not slipping of her face. "I felt nauseous. Apparently this flu had a long time coming. I was just going to leave to catch you after Defense; I would've explained earlier but Marlene forbid me to leave the bed save to go to the hospital wing."

A breath you hadn't realized you were holding escaped and relief settled on your shoulders, allowing them to slump.

"You could've sent a message, you know. Would've saved me a whole bunch of worrying." You reply, unable to keep the slight accusation out of your tone despite the grin stretching on your face.

"I know it's a flimsy excuse at its best but I wanted to you talk to you myself, see where we stand."

"I think it's rather clear where we stand." You reply, leaning forward to kiss her but she pushes you away.

"Flu." She speaks, her single worded sentence self explanatory. She watches you, her emerald green eyes gauging your reaction before adding, almost like letting you in on a secret- "I also needed to sort everything out in my head."

You nod smiling and sit beside her, talking and occasionally holding hands (but she lets go all the time to claim her handkerchief once again).

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews never killed anyone y'know!


	5. War

A/N: So I just came up with this in the past hour, apologies if the proof reading isn't up to date. Also, please leave prompts and I'll try my best.

* * *

He has known war all his life, at least as far back as he can remember. He recollects in fleeting moments and vivid dreams his father coming home past his bedtime, his forehead lined with worry. But he never knows for sure because as long as he can remember, his father has been dead – murdered.

He has seen his mother chuck mails into the fireplace, slam the doors shut to keep the howlers from reaching his room. He accompanied her to St. Mungos when a cursed envelope touched her hand and he was a kid then, 8 years old and he didn't understand but looking back, it has never been clearer to him.

He is 11 years of age, ready to start his first year at Hogwarts when he first meets Sirius Black and two instantly become firm mates. He looks away as his friend scratches out his last name from the homework submissions. He pretends he doesn't notice the expectation on Sirius' face when Walburga Black sends him a howler regarding the sorting ceremony. Sometimes when the dormitory is filled with snoring of his roommates and he can't sleep, he looks over to his best friend's bed, the four poster curtains drawn and he thinks he is buddies with a battle scar. He knows that the Black household is a recruitment home for people who want to start a war that no one else wants to participate in.

He is 12 years old when he watches Sirius rescue Peter Pettigrew from the lake when some upperclassmen had pushed him. He watches as fights break out all over the place and quite often he participates. He discovers that Remus Lupin, the shy sick boy in their dormitory is actually a werewolf and even more he is surprised that it doesn't bother as it should. In fact what truly bothers him is that he has to struggle not only with his lycanthropy but also judgments. He wonders often which one is worse but never asks. He stands by his friends as much as he can but in the end they are not his fights.

He is 13 when he has his first crush and as he glances at her across the table over dinner, he notices that not everyone thinks as highly of her. He isn't naïve', he knows about the blood purity propaganda and Sirius always has enough stories about his family and their opinions but it has never bothered him personally before and in a way he has never cared. He wants to help her but Sarah is five years older than him and capable of looking after herself. And then in his pursuit of tormenting Snivellus' life, he tells himself that it is after all, her lookout and not his.

He is in his fifth year and massively is crushing on Lily Evans when things start getting more and more serious. He runs around Hogwarts like he owns the school, asks Evans out as much as he can just to harass the poor girl all the while worrying if his mum will survive the week or will some bastard carry out his threats. Mrs. Potter may no longer work at the Daily Prophet but she still has her fair share of the enemies and in the changing tides, when her voice was louder than ever, the metaphorical hands choking her throat were just getting stronger.

It was a battle started by a bunch of powerful bigots, one that no one wanted to participate in but wars aren't waged by a single army and people were starting to retaliate. It was the summer break between his sixth and seventh year when Sarah was murdered, just like his father. Lily was friends with him that summer and when he visited her, as she was pouring some tea for him, he found threats in her mail. And all he could think was how much he loved her and how could he say that this wasn't his battle when he was right smack in the middle of it. He was going to fight damn it, or die trying…just like his father did.

It was a year after he left school and he was jobless, not that he needed one. He would spend his days trying to help anyone who needed it (and there were a lot of them mind you) and he would make anyone who could hear listen to him. It didn't work much and the fact that no one would even consider hiring Lily or Remus only made matters worse. It was a tough phase but Lily helped and loads of cookies. But it was Dumbledore who saw them through in the end, who gave them a purpose and the means to achieve something.

When Lily proposed to him, her wild red hair sticking to her face as they crashed in her apartment after an order mission, all he could think was yes but no, not now, not in the middle of a fucking war. But then all he could think for days was that they were indeed in the middle of a war and he'll be damned if he spend another moment without being married to her.

When Lily was seventh months pregnant he prayed to all the heavens that time would stop then, that the third trimester would never end, that Harry would never be born. Their baby, their little bundle of nerves and half formed body parts was doomed to die even before he was born. They had signed up for this, they wanted to make a difference but he was just a baby. He didn't even know the worse evils of this world he would be born into. Harry hadn't volunteered to be a soldier; he was forced to sign up. But then again, no one ever really volunteers to witness death and worse execute one.

But when Harry arrived into the world, it wasn't evil. It was white washed walls of St. Mungos, a bouquets of flowers and friends and family each wanting to hold him, all of them clinging to him, refusing to let him go. And as Harry was finally passed into his mother's arms once again, James couldn't help but think that the three of them, they would face the odds together.

Lily didn't get to enjoy her resting time at St. Mungos because Dumbledore's instructions made it clear; they were to go into hiding. They wouldn't enjoy it but no one did anything to enjoy it anymore, except perhaps Sirius. Everything was about survival and if Dumbledore believed the prophecy and if Harry really would be the savior of the wizarding world, Harry was to be kept safe. A child born in the middle of a war would be the one to end it. But even if Dumbledore did has ulterior motives, he wasn't about to argue with the safety of his son.

After a month of confinement, days and the nights started blurring together. Time was stone still, only the clocks seemed to move and Harry progressively grew. One night, James and Lily woke up to acrying harry and even after they had rocked him back to sleep, his tiny body pressed between theirs, sleep evaded them.

"James, are you afraid?" she asked desperately, she just had to know.

"No," he answered without thinking or hesitating.

She seemed surprised at his reply but didn't doubt him. She never doubted him. She didn't even need any explanation but he offered one anyway.

"I'm terrified of You-know-who, Lily; I would be mad not to. He is a powerful wizard but all of this, all of the bigotry and blood purity propaganda, I am not scared of it. It is going to go away and even if some asshole somewhere thinks you aren't deserving of a wand, you will walk free with your head high anyway. I promise you, Lily."

There was silence but then she smiled and he could feel it across the bed. He closed his eyes eventually dreaming of the world he had just promised Lily. Dreams were sweet that night.

* * *

A/N: I dare you to leave a review. Is this trick to make you review working? No? Yes? Let me know by reviewing. AND LEAVE PROMPTS.


	6. Spirals

A/N: Shout out to MintandSalt for the kindest feedback. And a prompt "Socks" over a year ago (sorry!) that I am working on.

Also, sorry for the hiatus. I think I am back but no commitments.

* * *

**Spirals**

_"Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?" _

_-__Keane, Somewhere only we know._

"Promise me, please." She begged, rising on their shared bed, leaning on an elbow to face him properly. Inhale. James closed his eyes, refusing to meet her stare.

"Only if you promise the same," He answered. Exhale. "I do." She replied promptly, her voice shaky. She wrapped her arm around his torso and holding her in a hug he said, "Then so do I".

* * *

It was half an hour before the first curfew hit when they began their patrols, James filling in for Remus as a part of his head boy duties. Exhaustion of N.E.W.T levels coupled with their Head duties had them both walking in a disinterested silence when two second year students walked past.

"Make sure to get back to your dorms before curfew hits," Lily told them. One of them rolled his eyes. "I don't take orders from you mudblood." His friend look scared of getting into trouble but instead of reacting, Lily straightened her back and ignored him. She had been through this way too many times to know better – you have to choose your battles and she didn't want to engage war with a 12 year old. James however, turned to him with a furious expression.

He brought his wand between himself and the child to hex him. But he caught himself in time, pointing the tip instead at his own palm and slicing it. Pulling Lily's hand in his, he pricked her's too; Red blood glistening in front of two scared boys.

"Look at it. Our bloods are the same." He spoke steadily. "Hate her if you want to but don't call her a mudblood like it gives you the right to hate her."

The boy muttered a curt terrified apology to Lily, scampering away as quickly as possible, his friend following. James watched their retreating backs as Lily healed their hands. He pulled her close when she was done like it was the most natural thing in the world. It felt like a moment to her, like she should do something but all that came was a thank you. He nodded, the hazel rings in his eyes softening once again.

* * *

They had wrapped up a Prefects meeting and warned the prefects about being extra careful in such trying times when it happened. They were walking down the hallway, James still venting about the sixth year Slytherin prefect who had rolled his eyes at his concerns.

"I am going change their minds Lily, one day I promise you I will."

She stopped in her tracks and it took a second for James to realize she wasn't with him. As he turned around to ask her what was wrong, she said, "James, Can I kiss you?"

He nodded, his eyes widening. And she was pushing him against the wall with his tie, her lips on his, and then his fingers were on her waist and her hands gripped his tie even more tightly as she kissed him. They were adrenaline sparking in a school corridor and his hands, his hands she noticed traced designs on her waist that defined the curves of infinity.

There was something special for her when someone wasn't interested in destroying them, like everyone seemed to but instead wanted to change them. And she rather liked the way his bottom lip turned red between her teeth.

* * *

"…and then flash a bit of your-" Sirius waved his hands in the general direction of her chest as she smacked him "- and when he seems to be sufficiently distracted, ask him out. He can't say no if he isn't paying attention, can he?"

Still laughing, determined not to do anything Sirius had asked her to, she played along. "And what if Hart has already got him otherwise engaged?"

"Nah! Then he can ditch her for you."

"I don't think he'll go with me that easily Black. Hart can be pretty convincing." She said.

"Yeah, but so can you. Besides you've captured his heart for so many years." Sirius insisted.

"We both know all those proposals were a joke."

Sirius groaned in frustration, rolling his eyes at the moon.

"Don't piss in your knickers Black, I will tell him. I just think it's too late for me. I've lost my chance."

There was a sigh and Lily could feel Sirius' mind turning beside her to come up with the right words. She waited, not bothered by the time, looking at the sky from their spot in the astronomy tower.

"You're like spirals, you and James. You both keep going round and round without getting anywhere." He finally spoke, frustrated.

* * *

He was snoring when it hit her- he was really scrawny for all the quaffle throwing he did. She smiled to herself, leaning forward slightly to leave a kiss on his nose. They had both come a long way. Rolling over and getting out of his bed, she began dressing, her mind already reminiscing their time together, the way his fingers scrawled circles and spirals on her bare back while explaining why exactly he preferred chocolate frogs over droobles. She searched his dresser for some ink and parchment and tried out the quill with a satisfactory helix.

_I had to go, let the lads in. _

She hesitated, wanting to let him know more but she didn't want any of the boys to read it so she left it at that, walking the stairs to the common room and up the girls' staircase, nodding at Peter when she passed. After the first couple of time they walked in on their shenanigans in the bedroom, the boys in James' dorm agreed to wait downstairs.

And before she slept she was thinking about James and how Sirius was right; they were like spirals but only because they went round and round, never really ending.

* * *

They felt him before they heard him, the way the atmosphere chilled ever so slightly. It was silly of course, because scary as he was, he wasn't a dementor. But despite all logic, Lily could swear the blood in her veins froze ever so slightly. James jumped into action as soon as she did.

"Go, Lily! Take harry and run." His final words haunted her as she nodded, not arguing. She had made her promises just as he had made his. She was closer to Harry anyway. She was on the top of the stairs when Voldemort broke through their security wards and she spun around at the door of Harry's room to watch James with his stupid head high, fighting defenseless.

Her throat constricted as he opened and closed his fists trying to clutch a wand that wasn't there. His face was still defiant and Lily watched him mouth something to Voldemort, her ears unable to spell coherence over the spinning room. His body started to fall backward even before the spell hit him, his breaths coming in strong gasps, the air leaving his body like rats abandoning a sinking ship and then the world turned green.

When his body hit the floor noiselessly her heart lurched in her chest like her world hadn't crashed down. He wasn't him anymore and those hazel eyes felt wrong. Her mind was a steady flow of dizzying circles, his doodles on her skin, Rose petals pressed in her book and his last words, their promises rushed back to her.

_Go, Lily! Take Harry and run._

They were like spirals, beginning and ending when they wished but really, they were like spirals and even before they began or ended, they were infinite.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review. It would super cool. Also I have a blog you can follow - no pressure. (Links on my profile page)


End file.
